


Pride: A Drabble

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understood about pride. After all, he was Leo the Lion. Still, he didn't like sitting back and watching her get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride: A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima

He understood about pride. He was Leo the Lion, after all. Pride was a defining traits of his sign. So when Lucy didn't summon him, when she tried to win her battles on her own, he understood.

He still didn't like it!

The urgent tug in his gut, the instinct to protect her, that drive that was as much a trait of the Lion as his pride...it gnawed at him, tormenting. Sensing her pain was like flaming arrows in his heart. He felt an insatiable need to shield her, and a somber understanding to let her fight this battle alone.

He swallowed his pride so she could express hers. When she won, both owner and spirit felt pride that crossed the boundaries of their worlds.

"Good job, Lucy," he whispered.

Like a specter, she heard and looked to the stars. "Thanks, Loke."


End file.
